callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Strela-3
The Strela-3 (Russian: Стрела-3, literally "Arrow-3") is a launcher featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is vehicle lock-on only, similar to the Stinger in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It costs . Campaign The Strela-3 is used by Hudson while on Rebirth Island to shoot down Mi-8 helicopters that are attacking his squad. It is also used on the mission Redemption in the Wii version by Mason to shoot down enemy helicopters above the deck of the boat. This use is exclusive to the Wii version, as all other versions use a Valkyrie Rocket Launcher instead. This change is due to RAM limitations on the Wii. Multiplayer The Strela-3 is a secondary launcher unlocked at level 30. It is aircraft lock-on only and comes stocked with two missiles. It serves essentially the same function as the Stinger missile from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It pairs well with Ghost Pro, as the player using the Strela-3 can take out a single Attack Helicopter, Chopper Gunner, or Gunship alone by firing the first missile to force the helicopter to evade with flares, then using the second to take it down entirely; Ghost Pro will ensure that the aircraft does not retaliate. The Strela-3 missile has a long range, capable of tracking targets even after the vehicle has evaded the projectile, unlike the M72 LAW, which is unlocked earlier. When coupled with Scavenger Pro, the Strela-3 gains a third missile, giving the player great anti-air capabilities. However, picking up Scavenger bags will not provide the player with more ammo. Also, it should be noted that the player is visible to any aircraft, so it is not recommended to take down lethal enemy killstreaks, such as Chopper Gunner. Gallery Strela-3_1st_Person_BO.png|The Strela-3. Strela-3 iron sight BO.png|Strela-3's iron sight. Strela-3 Dive to Prone BO.png|Diving with the Strela-3. strela misile.jpg|Strela-3 missile in-flight. Strela-3 Create-A-Class.JPG|Strela-3's Create-A-Class stats. File:ELITE_Strela-3.png|Render of the Strela-3 Trivia *Before the player picks up the Strela-3 it shows a Valkyrie launcher but when the player picks it up it changes to the Strela-3 launcher. *The Strela-3 is similar to the FIM-92 Stinger from the Modern Warfare series in terms of ammo capability and being aircraft lock-on only. It is also possible, like the Stinger, for the missile to miss a target and come back to ground and potentially get a kill. This is very rare though. *The missiles fired by a Strela-3 are identical to the ones fired by an M72 LAW. *The Valkyrie Rockets killstreak award is fired from a modified Strela-3 launcher, having been enhanced with an aiming module of some sort. *Strela-3 missiles can lock-on to and take down Valkyrie Rockets. *If a target moves out of the way (for example the Chopper Gunner) a fired rocket will usually loop around and destroy the aircraft. *Although unusual, it is quite possible to earn a kill with the Strela-3. This happens when the enemy aircraft passes behind a building and there's an enemy player in this building (in a window or door). *Strela means "arrow" in Russian. *It uses the same reloading sound as the M72 LAW. *This is the only launcher in Call of Duty: Black Ops not to appear in any zombie maps, as the M72 LAW and the China Lake appear in the Mystery Box, and the RPG appears in Dead Ops Arcade. This is because the lock-on feature would make it useless against the Zombies. *The delay between firing and reloading when aiming down the sights can be skipped by pressing the reload button, thereby reloading faster overall. This technique can also be used with the M72 LAW. Videos Video:Strela-3 Win|Demonstration of the Missile's range. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Launchers Category:Explosives